helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
SEXY 8 BEAT
|producer = Tsunku |Last = 7.5 Fuyu Fuyu Morning Musume Mini! 1st Mini Album (2006) |Next = Morning Musume ALL SINGLES COMPLETE ~10th ANNIVERSARY~ 4th Best Album (2007) |Single1 = SEXY BOY ~Soyokaze ni Yorisotte~ |Single2 = Ambitious! Yashinteki de Ii jan |Single3 = Egao YES Nude }} SEXY 8 BEAT is the eighth studio album by Morning Musume. It is the first album to feature eighth generation member Mitsui Aika and the last full-length studio release to feature fourth generation member Yoshizawa Hitomi as the group's leader as well as sixth generation member Fujimoto Miki. The album was released on March 21, 2007. The album features the band's previous four singles "Aruiteru" (which also appeared on the EP 7.5 Fuyu Fuyu Morning Musume Mini! in December 2006), "Egao YES Nude", "SEXY BOY ~Soyokaze ni Yorisotte~" and "Ambitious! Yashinteki de Ii jan". Also, as with Rainbow 7 and 7.5 Fuyu Fuyu..., tracks by four different sub-factions of the group are featured, including a solo track by Yoshizawa and the third pairing of Michishige Sayumi and Kusumi Koharu as their alter-egos "Shige-pinku" and "Koha-pinku" (first established on Rainbow 7's "Rainbow Pink"). Tracklist CD #Genki+ (元気＋; Energy Plus) #Aruiteru (ALBUM EDIT) #Mirai no Taiyou (未来の太陽; The Future's Sun) #Egao YES Nude (ALBUM MIX) #Haru Beautiful Everyday (春 ビューティフル エブリディ; Spring Beautiful Everyday) - Kamei Eri and Mitsui Aika #SEXY BOY ~Soyokaze ni Yorisotte~ #Ambitious! Yashinteki de Ii jan #Sono Deai no Tame ni (その出会いのために; For That Meeting) - Yoshizawa Hitomi #Shanimuni Paradise (シャニムニ パラダイス; Reckless Paradise) - Takahashi Ai, Niigaki Risa, Fujimoto Miki, and Tanaka Reina #Takara no Hako (宝の箱; Box of Treasures) - Shige-pinku and Koha-pinku #BE Positive! (BE ポジティブ!) Limited Edition DVD #Egao YES Nude (Close-up Ver.) (笑顔YESヌード (Close-up Ver.)) #Ambitious! Yashinteki de Ii jan (Ambitious! 野心的でいいじゃん) (from Hello! Project 2007 Winter ~Wonderful Hearts Otome Gocoro~) #Do it! Now (from Hello! Project 2007 Winter ~Wonderful Hearts Otome Gocoro~) Featured Members *4th Gen: Yoshizawa Hitomi (last credited album) *5th Gen: Takahashi Ai, Konno Asami (Uncredited), Ogawa Makoto (uncredited), Niigaki Risa *6th Gen: Fujimoto Miki (Last credited album), Kamei Eri, Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina *7th Gen: Kusumi Koharu *8th Gen: Mitsui Aika (debut album) Album Information All Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku #Genki+ #*Arrangement, Programming, Guitar: Suzuki "Daichi" Hideyuki #*Chorus: Takeuchi Hiroaki #Aruiteru (ALBUM EDIT) #Mirai no Taiyou #*Arrangement, Programming: Hirata Shoichiro #*Chorus: Takeuchi Hiroaki #Egao YES Nude (ALBUM MIX) #Haru Beautiful Everyday #*Arrangement, Programming, Guitar: Takahashi Yuichi #*Chorus: CHINO #SEXY BOY ~Soyokaze ni Yorisotte~ #Ambitious! Yashinteki de Ii jan #Sono Deai no Tame ni #*Arrangement, Programming: AKIRA #*Chorus: Morning Musume (except Yoshizawa Hitomi) #Shanimuni Paradise #*Arrangement, Programming: Morio Takashi #*Guitar: Koji #*Chorus: Tsunku, CHINO #Takara no Hako #*Arrangement, Programming, Guitar: Suzuki Shunsuke #*Chorus: Tsunku, Takeuchi Hiroaki #BE Positive! #*Arrangement, Programming: Matsui Hiroshi #*Guitar: Korenaga Koichi #*Sax: Suzuki Akio #*Chorus: Tsunku, Takeuchi Hiroaki Concert Performances ;Genki+ *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2007 Haru ~SEXY 8 Beat~ *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2009 Aki ~Nine Smile~ *Niigaki Risa LIVE2018 ~Popcorn to Chobi-tan~ - Niigaki Risa ;Mirai no Taiyou *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2007 Haru ~SEXY 8 Beat~ ;Haru Beautiful Everyday *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2007 Haru ~SEXY 8 Beat~ *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2009 Aki ~Nine Smile~ *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2010 Aki ~Rival Survival~ - Kamei Eri *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2015 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ - Kasahara Momona *Hello! Project Hina Fes 2017 - Yokoyama Reina ;Sono Deai no Tame ni *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2007 Haru ~SEXY 8 Beat~ ;Shanimuni Paradise *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2007 Haru ~SEXY 8 Beat~ *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2007 Aki ~Bon Kyu! Bon Kyu! BOMB~ *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2012 Haru ~Ultra Smart~ Niigaki Risa Mitsui Aika Sotsugyou Special - Niigaki Risa, Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina, Mitsui Aika *Country Girls Live Tour 2015 - Yamaki Risa, Inaba Manaka, Morito Chisaki, Ozeki Mai *Hello! Project 2016 SUMMER ~Rainbow Carnival~ - Morning Musume '16 *Morning Musume Tanjou 20 Shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2018 Haru ~We are MORNING MUSUME~ - Oda Sakura, Haga Akane, Kaga Kaede, Morito Chisaki (part of a medley) *Niigaki Risa LIVE2018 ~Popcorn to Chobi-tan~ - Niigaki Risa *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido Teiki Kouen Vol.6 ~ Summer Special! - CHICA#TETSU, Ame no Mori Kawa Umi *[Project 2020 Winter|Hello! Project 2020 Winter HELLO! PROJECT IS [　　　　　 ~side B~]] - Hirose Ayaka, Shimakura Rika, Eguchi Saya, Kobayashi Honoka ;Takara no Hako *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2007 Haru ~SEXY 8 Beat~ ;BE Positive! *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2007 Haru ~SEXY 8 Beat~ *Morning Musume Tanjou 20 Shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2017 Aki ~We are MORNING MUSUME~ Oricon Chart Positions ;Daily & Weekly Ranking ;Yearly Ranking Total Reported Sales: 31,819 Trivia *This was Yoshizawa Hitomi's third and last album as leader of Morning Musume. External Links *Discography: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS, Tsunku.net *Wikipedia: Japanese, English *Lyrics: Genki+, Mirai no Taiyou, Haru Beautiful Everyday, Sono Deai no Tame ni, Shanimuni Paradise, Takara no Hako, BE Positive! cs:Sexy 8 Beat Category:Morning Musume Albums Category:2007 Albums Category:4th Generation Albums In Category:5th Generation Albums In Category:6th Generation Albums In Category:7th Generation Albums In Category:8th Generation Albums In Category:9 Members Line-Up Category:2007 DVDs Category:Morning Musume DVDs Category:English Name Album